The present invention relates to a cab for an agricultural working vehicle having a cab base, a cab body situated thereon and consisting of a frame structure, and a cab roof which comprises at least two shells, and to an agricultural working vehicle comprising a cab.
Cabs for an agricultural working vehicle of the type used in agriculture, forestry, or the construction industry, are a full-fledged workplace which is often utilized by an operator for an entire working day. Examples thereof are tractors, self-propelled harvesting machines such as combine harvesters or forage harvesters, wood harvesting machines, or wheeled loaders.
Since such working vehicles are utilized in highly diverse climatic environmental conditions, the cabs are equipped with an air treatment device which is used for cooling and heating a fresh-air flow fed to the cab.
A cab for a working vehicle is described in EP 2 080 649 B1. The cab comprises a base and a cab roof, between which a windshield and side windows are situated, which are accommodated by a frame structure and provide an all-around view for the operator. A driver's seat is situated on the base of the cab. Situated in the cab roof of the cab is an air treatment device for cooling and heating a fresh-air flow which can be supplied from outside the cab through an intake duct situated in the cab roof by means of at least one fan. The assembly and the installation of the cab roof takes place on the frame structure, wherein work must be performed overhead, which is not ergonomic.